


Wild Heart

by imthehotgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, Beacon Hills High School, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV Liam, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam and Theo were boyfriends for awhile unbeknownst to the Pack. But then Liam had to open his mouth and ask Theo to Prom. In a matter of minutes they were no longer a couple and Liam finds himself dateless to Prom. Two weeks prior to the dance Liam gets an email from a fellow student at Beacon Hills High. The two of them begin an online friendship that eventually develops into a bit more. Liam finds himself confused because he still has hidden feelings for Theo who he's trying to stay friends with, but he also has feelings for his new friend. Unsure what to do he goes to Prom with the rest of his friends and just hopes things will be resolved at the dance. Things certainly develop in a way Liam (or Theo for that matter) wasn't expecting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kind of happened unexpectedly for me, but I've already had so much fun writing it. It is loosely based on themes found within the book 'Simon vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda' by Becky Albertalli. If you haven't read the book or seen the movie Love, Simon based on this book you are missing out my friends! Anywho, hope y'all enjoy the Thiam version. :o)

TO: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
FROM: greecelightning@gmail.com  
DATE: April 1st at 2:07 AM  
SUBJECT: Re: I Can’t Believe I’m Doing This

Dear Family Man,

Really? I think it’s pretty ballsy of you, actually. Putting yourself out there again so soon after a break-up. The guy you were dating sounds like a douchebag. If he’s not willing to put your relationship first than he’s not worth the trouble. Who cares what your friends think? What should matter is that you’re happy. And it sounds like you’re on your way to finding that happiness without ‘El Douche-o’ dragging you down with him. One step at a time, right? 

\--Greece

TO: greecelightning@gmail.com  
FROM: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
DATE: April 1st at 2:30 AM  
SUBJECT: Re: I Can’t Believe I’m Doing This

Dear Greece,

Nope, sorry, I still can’t believe I’m doing this. Ms. Martin suggested I reach out to other students which is the only reason I even logged on to the school website in the first place. I just needed someone to talk with, I guess? Give myself a distraction from everything going on in my life. And your information seemed interesting so I figured, why not? My, my ex-boyfriend likes history too… *sigh* 

My ex is not and has never been a douche, thanks. I’d like to think I have better taste than to be ‘into’ douchebags. My relationship with him has just always been…complicated? He’s complicated. And so am I. But then again we live in Beacon Hills so maybe that’s not saying much. And they’re not my friends. They’ve always been more his friends anyway, so no real loss there. But I’d like to have a friend if I could. Which is why I’m trying with you, Greece. Just…don’t call me ‘Family Man’ again, okay? Because I’m not family oriented, like at all. If you really need to give me a name you can call me C.T., all right?

So, Greece, tell me about yourself. I promise I don’t bite. Hard. ;o)

\--C.T.

TO: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
FROM: greecelightning@gmail.com  
DATE: April 1st at 10 AM  
SUBJECT: Friends? Yeah, sure

Dear C.T.,

Yeah, I’m a big ol’ nerd and really enjoy learning about History. But I definitely don’t like focusing on my own personal history. It’s painful. So I totally understand if you don’t want to talk about your ex anymore. This can be the last time we talk about him if you want it to be. Whatever works for you.  
I will say this though in regards to myself: I had a girlfriend once. And she was great. There are days I really miss her. But at the same time I’ve grown since she and I used to date and I know I couldn’t go back to her even if she would want me back. I’ve been through too much since we were together.

Of course I’ll call you C.T. if that’s what you want. I still think you’re brave as hell to be writing to me in the first place. I don’t know if I could’ve done the same thing had our roles been reversed. Reaching out to a stranger like this, I mean.

Some things about me…? Hmm, well, I don’t bite people apparently unlike someone we both know. ;) Kidding… 

But yeah, anyway, I can be a bit clumsy I guess? Seriously, I was out with some friends one night several months ago now and legit fell in a hole. Good times! I, I have this bad habit of developing feelings for people based simply on whether or not they smell nice. So be glad I can’t smell you from here, C.T. otherwise our friendship might be in jeopardy.

Really though, I’m glad you’re taking a chance on me being a friend for you. Here’s hoping I don’t do anything stupid to screw it up, huh?

\--Greece

**

Liam sighed heavily. He was beginning to regret the snap decision he’d made to break-up with Theo. Yeah, sneaking around had been fun for a while. It was like the two of them were having an affair since none of their friends knew that they were together. And Liam had his moments where he felt really guilty that nobody else knew about his relationship with Theo. Especially Scott and Mason. Although, he understood why Theo wanted to keep things quiet. Things were already pretty strained between him and the pack and that was just with him and Liam being friends. So yeah, honesty probably wasn’t the best idea in this case.

But then Liam had been dumb and greedy and figured if they already had this then he and Theo could have more. So a few weeks back after a marathon make-out session he had off-handedly suggested that they go to Prom. Theo had gone impossibly still, Liam able to hear the rapid fire tempo of his boyfriend’s heartbeat at the suggestion, along with being able to smell the anxiety rolling off of Theo in waves. In a matter of minutes they were yelling at one another and before Liam fully realized what was happening Theo had left his room and they were done.

That had been three weeks ago. It was officially April, Prom was in two weeks and Liam couldn’t have been more underwhelmed at the prospect of it all. At least he had C.T. which was a comforting thought that put a smile on his face if nothing else.

“Why so smiley this afternoon?” Mason asked, chuckling as he and Corey sat down with Liam at the lunch table the pack normally claimed as theirs.

Liam shrugged, staring down at his phone for a moment, wondering if he would get lucky and hear back from C.T. during the break from classes. But it was lunchtime so he wasn’t holding out much hope.

“Well, Hewitt, Prom is coming up, remember? Dunbar must have found the perfect dress to wear,” Nolan said with a smirk, coming up behind Liam with a few other guys from the Lacrosse team, clearly having heard what Mason said if his laughter was any indication.

Before Liam could come up with a witty retort in response to Nolan’s comment his senses were heightened and alerted yet he was surprisingly composed upon feeling a familiar presence and hearing the recognizable voice that accompanied it coming from behind him.

“What was that, Nolan?” Theo snarled, glaring at the young hunter.

“You heard me. Bet Dunbar’s gonna look real pretty in a couple weeks. Aren’t you, Dunbar?” Nolan asked, directing his question at Liam as he and the other Lacrosse players laughed again.

“Get lost, Nolan,” Theo said.

Nolan laughed derisively, shaking his head. “Is your boyfriend really telling me what to do right now, Dunbar?”

Liam drew in a deep, steadying breath, willing his hands not to shake as he kept his gaze locked with Nolan’s. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t have a boyfriend,” he replied. He hated how he felt like he was lying in that moment even if it was the truth. “But I’d still listen to Theo if I were you, Nolan. Trust me when I tell you that you don’t want to piss him off. He’s teetering right now, but one more word from you might push him right over the edge.”

Theo let loose a hoarse laugh at Liam’s words. “Like I said, get lost, Nolan. Oh, and don’t ever call him Dunbar again.”

“Or what?” Nolan asked, clearly unimpressed. Liam’s eyes widened momentarily, knowing full well what was coming next.

Theo’s gaze hardened the longer he looked at Nolan as he lifted his hand, his claws protruding pointedly. “Or I might be forced to come out and play,” he replied, cocking his head slightly, his lips curling upward just enough to appear creepy.

Nolan let loose a brief yet high-pitched scream before rushing back towards his regular lunch table, his friends hurriedly following after him.

With a huff Theo made himself comfortable next to Liam.

“Thanks,” Liam muttered, finally digging into his lunch.

Theo gave Liam a small smile. “Sure. Look, Liam, I know…” his words trailed off as the rest of the pack approached. And whatever Theo had been about to tell Liam was a lost cause. When Liam tried to broach the subject with the chimera he was met only with noncommittal grunts and sullen silence, which left the young werewolf anxious, itching to reach for his phone. He needed C.T. desperately in that moment. He needed an outlet for all of the confusion and anger he was feeling. He needed his friend.

**

TO: greecelighting@gmail.com  
FROM: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
DATE: April 2nd at 7:30 AM  
SUBJECT: At Least I Have You, Right?   
Dear Greece,

So I really appreciate you jumping on the bandwagon of ‘let’s not talk about C.T.’s ex’. I do. Truly. But I have the feeling I might need to talk about him from time to time. Sometimes a lot. Sometimes not at all. It’ll depend on how I’m feeling I guess.

You see, he’s not just my ex-boyfriend. Let’s call him ‘D’. And no, I don’t mean it like ‘that’, Greece! Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert. ;) I can hear you laughing from here… LOL. No, but seriously, ‘D’ is just his initial and it’ll be easier for me to remember and not get confused or messed up when we’re talking about him and it’s late and I’m tired or whatever. Hope that’s cool. But yeah, anyway, like I said, D’s not just my ex-boyfriend. For a while now he’s been my friend. And until you came along he was my only friend. It might be selfish of me but I’m not ready to let go of that. More importantly, do I have to?

Your ex-girlfriend sounds sweet, Greece. But that’s really awesome you know yourself well enough to know that the two of you wouldn’t work as a couple if you tried being together now.

You’re clumsy sometimes, huh? Is it weird of me to admit that I kind of find that adorable? :o) And that you’re able to laugh about it after the fact…very cool. Just don’t hurt yourself with your ‘clumsy ways’, all right? I’d like my friend in one piece, okay? :o) 

You can tell me anything, Greece. I don’t scare easy. So please, you don’t have to worry about saying something ‘wrong’, ‘inappropriate’ or even ‘emotional’. I’m your friend, I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. And trust me you’d have to try really hard with me to mess up our friendship, all right? I mean, you’re talking with a guy who’s still trying to be friends with his ex-boyfriend. So, you’re good. Promise. 

Your Bud, C.T.

TO: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
FROM: greecelightning@gmail.com  
DATE: April 2nd at 10:30 PM  
SUBJECT: Less is More…

Well, C.T., your predicament reminds me of a saying they (whoever ‘they’ are… further research needs to be done to figure that out. ;o)) like to throw around that I’ve picked up: ‘less is more’. What I’m getting at is if you and D are happy being friends good for you. And who knows, something could potentially rekindle if you’re around each other enough. That’s always a happy thought, huh? And you’d be right… I almost laughed myself sick over first reading about ‘D’. :D If that makes me a pervert than I’ll gladly accept the title. Maybe I’ll get myself a crown? It would definitely make some of these jerks we go to school with happy to see me ‘accepting’ who I really am. *barf*

But full disclosure? I’m bisexual. And not only have I had a girlfriend, but I’ve had a boyfriend too. Emphasis on the word 'had' there, C.T. *laughs bitterly* But no, I’m not really bitter. Too much anyway. I definitely have my days where I miss what we had and I wish we could have it back, you know? Especially with… Dun, dun, DUN! …Prom coming up. Heh But it won’t be all bad, I guess. Just planning on going with my friends that night. And I know we’ll have fun together so…

You think my being clumsy is cute, huh? Awesome. I’ll, uh, save you a dance at Prom and then you can really get turned on. ;o) Heh Unless of course you’ve decided to avoid the whole ‘Prom thing’ due to your ex, which I understand. In that case too bad for D. His loss, huh? Bet you’d look friggin’ hot in a tux… And on that note I should probably get to bed, C.T. Talk to you tomorrow.

Your ‘Pervy’ Friend, Greece


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Liam found himself in the backseat of Mason’s car next to Theo. They were headed to Scott’s for another pack meeting.

Liam missed Theo’s truck. As familiar as he was with Mason’s car it just wasn’t the same as riding shotgun with Theo. Which in retrospect was probably a good thing considering all the time the two of them had spent in the cab of that truck talking with one another which expectedly snowballed into them making-out with each other. Neither one of them would be able to endure the onslaught of memories if together within the space of that cab. But Liam still secretly thought it sucked that that was the case. 

Once Mason had pulled up outside Scott’s house he and Corey had piled out of his car, Theo insisting he needed to talk to Liam alone for a minute.

“What’s up?” Liam mumbled, not tearing his gaze from his phone.

“What’s so damn interesting on that thing, Dunbar? You’ve been glued to it more than normal,” Theo said with a nod in the direction of Liam’s phone.

Liam shrugged. “Just checking my email,” he replied, his tongue darting from his mouth subconsciously as he struggled not to blush.

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “Literally everyone you know is here,” he said, motioning around the McCalls’ driveway at the other pack members’ vehicles.

Liam shook his head in disagreement, a small smile lighting up his features. “Not true. Besides, I’m just surfing amazon.”

“And now you’re lying to me,” Theo muttered with a snort. “Give me your phone,” he demanded suddenly.

“What? No! Why?” Liam asked, laughing weakly.

“I want to see who you’re texting,” Theo said, reaching out for Liam’s phone. The two of them wrestled for a few minutes, Liam managing to keep the phone from Theo’s grasp until Theo resorted to an underhanded tactic.

“What’re you…? No! Theo, no! Stop! Please, stop!” Liam howled, breathless with laughter as his ex-boyfriend tickled him.

Theo smirked down at Liam as he straddled him, clearly thinking he’d won. “Sure, sure… I’ll stop, Liam. As soon as you hand over your phone,” he continued, digging his fingers into Liam’s sides to prove he had no intention of stopping.

Liam huffed out another laugh. “Friggin’ jerk. And you call me a liar,” he muttered with an amused smile.

“Sorry. Too far?” Theo asked, sitting back slightly, enough to give Liam breathing room.

Liam’s smile softened. “You’re fine. I just… I can’t share everything with you like I used to, you know?”

He watched Theo draw in a sharp breath, his eyes widening in surprise momentarily before he kind of sagged, giving Liam a rueful smile.

“Right. You’re right, Dunbar. I’m sorry,” he muttered, sliding over completely to his side of the car until his back hit the door as he gave Liam his personal space back once again.

Liam awkwardly yet hurriedly scrambled to a sitting position; slightly terrified Theo would get out of the car then, leaving him alone with his own thoughts, unanswered questions and feelings that needed to be expressed.

“Theo, I just mean, we’re gonna…we need to find that balance we had before when we were just friends. You respect my privacy and I’ll respect yours,” he insisted, looking at Theo earnestly.

Theo nodded. “Got it. We, uh, we should get inside,” he replied, yanking open his door, slamming it shut and trudging up the driveway.

Liam watched him walk away, swallowing hard, unable to escape the thought that he’d somehow fucked up. He just wished he knew how. And more importantly how he could fix it.

**

TO: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
FROM: greecelightning@gmail.com  
DATE: April 6th at 3:45 PM  
SUBJECT: Trying To Keep My Distance…?

Hey C.T.,

So, I just, I really needed to talk with you. I’ve been going through some stuff and honestly, you’re the only one I can unload on because I know you’ll understand.

Remember how I mentioned having an ex-boyfriend? Well, I’ve been trying to stay his friend. Kind of like you’ve been doing with D? I don’t know… *sigh* This is supposed to be hard, right? Because there are some moments it seems so easy and fun, while others are just so difficult to live through. And there’s a part of me (pretty sure it’s the part that’s constantly thinking about sex) that thinks staying his friend is my only option if I ever want to get laid again. While there’s another part of me that knows keeping my distance is probably the safer option. For so many different reasons.

But like you’ve told me before at least we have each other, huh? I guess I’m just going to have to hold onto THAT feeling until my ex and I can ‘come to an understanding’ with one another about where our relationship is really headed…even if that means a dead-end. 

Until then I’m just gonna fantasize about you and me, all right? About how epic our friendship would be if, you know, we would ever meet up, hang-out sometime. I mean, honestly, I’d love to know who you are. But no pressure. I’m not trying to scare you off by suggesting this (even if you have said you don’t scare easy), so I, um, I’m sorry for bringing it up, C.T. I think the prospect of ‘never getting laid’ is setting in again. Dammit. I’m really, really sorry.

I have to…I gotta go.

Your Perv, Greece

**

They all sat congregated around Scott’s living room, the rest of the pack, when Liam finally stepped inside the house, making himself comfortable without questioning it, next to Theo on the loveseat. Liam figured if the chimera felt uncomfortable with their current positioning it was Theo’s own damn fault for agreeing to stay Liam’s friend for the sake of the pack’s mix of obliviousness and disinterest about them. Well, those were the current circumstances because Liam knew they thought of him and Theo as ‘frenemies’. But if the truth were to ever come to light about how much their relationship had developed in the past few months…? Yeah, Liam would rather be in some place like Modesto…no fuck that, Canada, if the pack ever found out about his and Theo’s (yes, presently strained) relationship. There’d been a point in time where Liam might have wanted the truth to ‘come out’ (so to speak), but he figured Theo’s fears were having more of an impact on him than he’d first realized. He just-he really wanted things back the way they’d been before he’d been monumentally stupid and broken-up with his stupidly hot, funny, smart boyfriend.

He looked up sharply from where he’d been distractedly looking at his hands, lost in his own thoughts, when he felt Theo nudge him with his shoulder as Liam slowly realized the gentle rumble of Scott’s voice had stopped. He met his Alpha’s warm, concerned gaze, giving Scott an apologetic smile.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, choking out an apology as heat flooded his features.

“It’s okay, Liam. Are you okay?” Scott asked softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Scott,” Liam mumbled, giving his Alpha and the rest of the pack a forced smile. He turned toward Theo when he heard the chimera let loose a brittle laugh next to him. “Theo?” he murmured, panic flooding him the longer Theo held his gaze without uttering a word to anyone.

Theo finally rolled his eyes, shifted next to Liam and returned his focus to Scott, a faint smirk lighting up his features. Swallowing back the panic he’d been feeling, Liam snorted in disgust at being made fun of for actually giving a shit about the chimera’s feelings for a moment before reluctantly turning a stony-faced expression in Scott’s direction. “You’re such a friggin’ jerk,” he hissed angrily in Theo’s ear. Theo just chuckled in response, his attention rapt and unmoving as Scott moved about the room as he talked animatedly with them.

“Just trying to find that balance, Dunbar,” Theo replied in a hoarse whisper, his smirk still noticeable.

“Oh,” Liam said, relaxing at Theo’s words, feeling butterflies crop up in his stomach as an amused, contented smile lit up his face.

Scott shifted gears from going over strategies on how to deal with the hunters to Prom, almost effortlessly. Apparently his plan was for them all to go together as a pack. A united front against unwanted attention, yet with the theme of friendship and couples prominent as was customary with this sort of thing.

Liam’s brow furrowed as he felt Theo go rigid beside him as Scott’s words sunk in for them both. He was just about to turn around and ask his ex-boyfriend if he was all right when Theo abruptly got to his feet and left the house.

“What’s his deal?” Malia asked, her confusion evident in her features over the events that had just transpired.

“Probably just realized he’s not really friends with any of us let alone part of a couple,” Stiles muttered with an amused snort, his eyes dancing at his apparent joke that only left Liam feeling nauseated.

Liam felt his heart rate pick-up speed, his expression torn as his gaze remained level with Scott’s.

“Stiles!” Lydia reprimanded sternly, frowning in distaste over Stiles’ choice of words.

“Scott?” Liam asked hesitantly, desperate to run off after Theo in that moment, but knowing he had responsibilities as Scott’s beta to stay present if Scott demanded it.

Scott just looked on with worry for a few minutes, sighing in resignation, nodding meaningfully in the direction of the door.

Liam let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding as he made a mad dash for the door, nearly tripping over his feet and knocking himself out with the doorknob in his haste to reach Theo. There were definite perks to Scott knowing that Theo was Liam’s Anchor.

A few minutes later Liam was outside, scanning the McCalls’ driveway for any sign of Theo. He sighed in relief when he found Theo standing next to Mason’s car, phone in hand, apparently busy texting with someone.

“Theo?” he called out warily, making his way off the porch toward the other boy.

Theo looked up from his phone, shooting a glare in Liam’s direction.

“What the hell do you want, Liam?” he demanded.

Liam swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing he had no idea how to start the conversation he needed to have with Theo. So he began with the obvious.

“You’re a hypocrite, you know that? Giving me crap for checking my phone when you’re out here doing the same thing,” he replied, flashing Theo a nervous smile.

“Whatever, Liam,” Theo muttered, huffing out an annoyed breath, his eyes roaming the yard in front of them to prevent himself from looking at Liam.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked.

Theo’s eyes narrowed as he finally looked at Liam. “What’s wrong? Well, for starters I’m not going to sit there in Scott’s living room discussing Prom and acting like everything’s great when we both know it’s not. Your pack hates me, Dunbar. And you can pretend all you want that they’ve accepted me, but we both know it’s a lie. The best decision you ever made was to break-up with me. So at least please stand behind that decision. I’m not good for you, all right?” he insisted, unshed tears clouding his vision.

“So you’re not even going to try?! Dammit, Theo, I-I lo… you’re my Anchor, dumbass! I need you in my life. Please don’t give up on me. On us,” Liam pleaded angrily.

Theo gave Liam a tired smile. “I’m not. I’m not giving up on our friendship, okay? I’m just giving you a definitive answer about Prom. I’m not going with you. They wouldn’t be able to handle it,” he said, nodding meaningfully in the direction of Scott’s house.

“But you are coming?” Liam asked, unable to prevent the hope flaring in his belly at his question.

Theo shrugged. “I haven’t gotten any better offers,” he murmured, winking at Liam.

Liam couldn’t help but grin at him. “Good. Keep it that way,” he said, his grin widening as he watched Theo throw his head back and laugh.

A few minutes later Mason and Corey exited Scott’s house holding hands. The four of them climbed into Mason’s car once again and they left the McCalls’ behind them for another day.

Liam watched Theo as Mason drove. The chimera seemed more at ease now that it was just the four of them, Liam realized. He ached to tell his two best friends that he had feelings for the boy sitting next to him. He smiled to himself remembering what he’d told C.T. just a few days earlier about friendship. It was a good thing Theo wanted to stay his friend. For all he knew the two of them would stumble back into a relationship with one another. And it was okay if Theo wasn’t quite ready to believe it could happen. Liam had enough hope for them both.

**   
TO: greecelightning@gmail.com  
FROM: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
DATE: April 6th at 7:30 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Trying To Keep My Distance…?

Hey Greece,

You’d be right in assuming I don’t want to go to Prom. At least I didn’t. Here’s the crazy thing- D wants me to go with him as friends! Weird, huh? I’m still not sure how I feel about it. Kind of excited I think? Though, I like the idea of you saving me a dance. :o)

You’re trying the ‘friends’ thing with your ex too, huh? I have to agree with you about it being tough sometimes. Especially the moments where you really just want to kiss him, right? ;) UGH. Been there, Greece. But hopefully the good outweighs the bad. It has in my experience. Hang in there! :o)

You’ve fantasized about how epic our friendship would be? That’s cool. I uh, I have to admit I’ve fantasized about a bit more than our friendship. No need to apologize about bringing up sex. You’re not the only one who’s been thinking about it, Greece. Heh

And I would absolutely love to meet you at some point. I just, I’m not quite ready yet? Lame reasoning I know. I can’t quite explain it, but I guess I feel anxious about it all? So, um, thanks for the ‘no pressure’ thing. I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as I am ready to meet face-to-face. Until then, I hope you know how much these emails have meant to me.

Your Bud, C.T.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, guys! Real life is kicking my butt lately and will continue to do so for the next several weeks. If y'all hang in there I promise to keep posting (hopefully one chapter per week like usual) if and when I can. Y'all have been awesome! Thanks for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Liam stared at his computer screen that night, feeling his throat go raw the longer he continued to re-read C.T.’s latest email. He couldn’t believe it. C.T. had actually fantasized about having sex with him! Biting down on his lower lip a soft sigh escaped him as Liam lay back on his bed thinking about C.T. The words from the other boy’s email seemed to swirl in Liam’s head like a familiar, comforting dance.

“Probably all the Prom talk,” he muttered aloud with a snort, burying his face into his pillow as he smiled to himself. 

He was crushing so hard on this guy already. It was pretty ridiculous. Liam knew that. And yet he couldn’t help it. Through their witty flirting C.T. just seemed… Well, he seemed like boyfriend material if Liam was being honest with himself.

But (and wasn’t there always a ‘but’?) what about his feelings for Theo? The feelings were still very much there. That was painfully obvious to Liam after the events of the afternoon.  
And it was most likely wishful thinking on his part, but Liam couldn’t help but wonder if his feelings were reciprocated by his ex-boyfriend. Otherwise, why would Theo insist that they were still friends?

Liam groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. He was thinking too much. Reluctantly coming to a sitting position on his bed he reached for his phone intending to contact Mason.

A few minutes later Mason picked up. “Hey, Liam. What’s up?” 

“Hey, Mase. Uh, could, could we maybe go get some food or something? I just need a change of scenery, a distraction, I guess?” Liam stammered, his eyes flitting over his laptop for a moment. He felt his cheeks flush as thoughts of C.T.’s words and images of Theo flooded his mind.

“Yeah, sure. Give me a few and I’ll come pick you up,” Mason immediately agreed.

Liam sighed softly in relief. “Thanks, Mason. See you soon,” he murmured before they ended their call.

With his best friend on the way to ‘rescue him’ from his over-analytical thought process, Liam had no doubt in his mind that by the end of the night he wouldn’t feel so confused and he might even feel a bit more like his old self again. He missed the days when it was just him and Mason. Back before things got so complicated for all of them. Back before he had feelings for two guys. Feelings he couldn’t even talk about. Growing up seriously sucked.

**  
TO: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
FROM: greecelightning@gmail.com  
DATE: April 6th at 9:20 PM  
SUBJECT: Fries, Friends and Feelings

Hey C.T.,

So, your last email… Yeah, it uh, makes me really wish you were my date to Prom if you know what I mean. ;) *cough*After Prom Sex*cough* Sorry, that’s me having absolutely ‘no game’ to speak of in the flirting department. Well, okay, maybe I have a little, but I kinda killed it by being very unsubtle just now. Still find me hot? ;) Kidding! Of course you do! LOL But seriously my horrible sense of humor aside that’s cool you’ll be able to go to Prom with D and have fun. I hope you have a great time, C.T. :o) 

And ugh! The kissing! It’s more like I want to kiss my ex all the freaking time I’m around him. Even during the rough times. He’s really that hot. I might have a problem. Nah. ;) I stand by what I said. It’s hard not to want to kiss my ex whenever I see him because he is insanely hot. I’m not sure where I find the strength to say ‘no’ to my libido half the time. Heh

Anyway, before this gets any more awkward for you to read… I called my best friend a little bit ago and we’re now hanging out at his place eating junk food (yes, French fries, burgers and milk shakes :o) ) and watching dumb comedies. I needed the break. ‘Time-out’ from the real world for a bit, ya know?

Well, I hope you have a good night, C.T.

Love, Greece

**  
Once ‘Sorority Boys’ ended Liam pulled the sleeves of his zip hoodie up over his hands and turned his attention to Mason.

“Hey, Mase?” he asked quietly, his heart feeling as if it were lodged in his throat.

Mason had been rifling through the stack of movies in front of him intent on picking out another one for them to watch but went perfectly still upon hearing the tone of Liam’s voice.

“Yeah, Liam?” he asked just as softly, carefully settling back into the couch closer to Liam, his eyes silently taking in Liam’s features and posture.

Liam was pulled in on himself, chewing his lower lip as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Mason and not bolt out the back door of his best friend’s house like he was tempted to.

“I’m bi,” he whispered hoarsely.

Mason gently nudged his shoulder, smiling at him.

“That’s cool, man. You know this means we’ll have to talk about guys, right?” he asked, his smile turning into an amused smirk.

Liam grinned at Mason, feeling his face flush. “Yeah? That’d be cool,” he mumbled.

“Awesome. I mean, I know I kind of already do that with you anyway, but I’m just saying if you ever want to talk to someone about your man troubles I’m available,” Mason said.

Liam nodded before his eyes widened in surprise as Mason’s words fully sunk in. “What-what makes you think I have ‘man troubles’?” he stammered, never more relieved in his life than that moment with the knowledge that his best friend didn’t have supernatural powers unlike nearly everyone else in his life.

Mason shrugged. “I don’t know. We haven’t…we haven’t really talked about this kind of stuff since Hayden left. And then you started spending all your free time with… Theo,” he said, Liam’s ex-boyfriend’s name falling from his lips slowly.

Liam swallowed convulsively as he gave Mason a strained smile. “Yeah…? So?” he demanded, letting loose a snort of derision, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to oversell it because well, he and Theo were friends and Mason knew that.

“You’re into him, aren’t you?” Mason asked eagerly.

“What? No! I mean, we’re friends, Mase. It’d be weird, man,” Liam protested, staring at his hands again.

Mason shook his head. “Not as weird as if you and I were to hook-up or something. We’re like brothers, Liam. But it’s different with you and Theo, you know? He’s one of your best friends, and well, you know you’re his best friend, right? I know you’re kinda slow sometimes, but come on, even you have to see how perfect you are together. You have that whole ‘love/hate’ thing going on just as friends. Imagine how that would transfer to the bedroom. Damn,” he said, his eyes widening meaningfully.

Liam stared at Mason for several minutes in silent disbelief before burying his face in his hands and letting out a muffled groan. “I am not having this conversation with you,” he insisted.

“Okay, sure. But you at least have to admit Theo is crazy hot,” Mason said.

“Why? Because he was a psycho killer or because he was in hell?” Liam muttered dryly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Mason.

As he stared his best friend down he felt all the fears he’d been trying to bury that’d begun to resurface when he and Theo had broken up. Theo was right. The pack could never find out what they’d been to one another.

“Whoa. Liam, that wasn’t where I was going with that, like at all. I know Theo’s changed. And there’s no damn reason why you should be clinging to the past like you are. Either of you,” Mason replied emphatically.

Liam bit down on his lower lip before he let out a breathy, relieved laugh, giving Mason a small smile. “You’re right. Theo’s crazy hot,” he murmured in agreement, euphoria seeming to flood him at that small amount of truth being out in the open between himself and one of his oldest friends.

Mason gave him a smug smile in return. “I knew you were into him.”

Liam chuckled, shaking his head, choosing to deflect rather than respond to Mason’s statement. “You mind if I spend the night?”

It wasn’t until an hour or so after Mason had agreed to Liam’s request that Liam awoke in a blind panic as the realization that he’d signed his last email he’d sent to C.T. with ‘Love’. After that thought had fully set in he kept checking his phone roughly every twenty minutes for any possible updates until early into the morning without hearing anything back from the other boy before he finally passed out from exhaustion about a quarter to six the following morning.

**  
TO: greecelightning@gmail.com  
FROM: notafamilyman@gmail.com  
DATE: April 7th at 8:05 AM  
SUBJECT: Re: Fries, Friends and Feelings

Hey Greece,

It sounds like my last email had a surprising effect on you. *smirks* You may not be very ‘smooth’ when it comes to flirting, but it’s okay. Trust me. I am not complaining here. And it should go without saying, but yes, I still think you’re hot. Clumsiness included. ;)

And your ex sounds very…attractive. Heh No wonder you’re having issues refraining from kissing his face off every time you’re near him. I’m in the same boat with D. Guess you and I can commiserate together over all of this. From the sounds of it we both have amazing taste in guys.

It also sounds like you had a nice night with your best friend. Burgers sound awesome (which admittedly might be a bit strange since as I’m writing this it is only eight in the morning-LOL). Hope you had a good time escaping from stresses of the ‘real world’.

Have a good weekend, Greece. I’ll talk to you soon.

Love, C.T.


End file.
